Talk:The Pink Pearl
Splicer Abduction After I had defeated Daniel Wales near the veiwing room on the second floor, I heard screaming coming from a broken bit in the walls. The hole showed a locked room with a Baby Jane model Splicer screaming as a Spider Splicer approached her. As I watched, the Spider Splicer seized the female and dragged her off somewhere into the ceiling, cackling. Has anyone else experienced this? Type Omega 22:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Type Omega :Answer: Yes. I had the same thing happen in mine; though it was a Brute Splicer dragging away a Baby Jane. Of course, the dots can be connected here as to what's going on... The Pink Pearl IS a brothel house, after all. Anyway, I searched and searched for a way into the room where they are, but you can't get in, near as I can tell. It's just there to startle and add to the grim decorum. Seems the Pink Pearl is still in business...—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 00:39, 2012 March 19 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :I saw it without a Spidey or Brute. I dont remember if shooting at then has any effect (you can drag (telekinesis) some ammo out of that space). Use the Fly+Ghost cheats and you can look around there (theres also that room (2nd floor?) right after the stairs up with a watching compartment with broken window you can shoot the splicer beyond. Alot of these buildings maps would have alot more interior space than what we are allowed to see. Its too bad they didnt have ALOT more little mini-scenes than they had .Testxyz 00:59, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Body Where's the body that has the Adam? It's not on Wales.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by (talk • ) 21:47, 2010 August 31 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. ---- "Daniels been making bathtub gin" Supposition. Could be many other things -- from edible algae to some kind of 'EVE' mixture or to where he keeps his pet SeaSlug Patrick. BTW 'making bathtub gin' you are only mixing high grade alcohol you get from somewhere-else (diluting it and flavoring it) and it makes ad hoc filling of bottles easier. Doesnt look like he has the equipment for bootlegging ADAM products (seen other places with alot more tubes/flasks/chemical bottles etc...) Testxyz 13:30, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, yes I know, but it is a little more than supposition, it's based on the likely image the game creator's were trying to ellicit. Daniel Wales is probably an alcoholic (the number of bottles in his room, two of his three diaries refer to his drinking), so it would make sense that he makes his own liquor, and sometimes the alcohol was made in the tub. :I really doubt it's the edible algae suggedtion, Daniel seems too warped by splicing to know how to make that. :Taken from Wikipedia: :"As gin was the predominant drink in the 1920s, many variations were created by mixing cheap grain alcohol with water and flavorings and other agents, such as juniper berry juice and glycerin. Because the preferred sort of bottle was too tall to be topped off with water from a sink, they were filled from a bathtub tap, as well as sometimes distilled from and fermented in a bathtub. Hence the name, 'bathtub gin'." :Unownshipper (talk) 21:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Almighty Wikipedia - not always the best source of info. Bathtub would be what you held the 'Still' in (if thats the way you are going instead of getting the grain alcohol elsewhere) Likewise where you would keep the 'mash' in a closed tub while it fermented. You cant do either of those things directly in the tub and I see no signs of the other equipment either there in that scene. Tub is also easy to clean out as the stench of the operation was a dead giveaway back when " the Revenuers" literally came sniffing around. :Daniel didnt seem so crazed to me (and I dont think there was any Tonic or Plasmid that allowed you to not have to eat.) The green goo in the tub might have been developed by Splicers/normals as food (canned stuff mustve all but run out years before - to be enough for the populations weve seen) Keeping your supply/source at home is a good way to make sure nobody steals it :Testxyz 08:07, August 18, 2013 (UTC) One small detail at the reception It's been a long time since I've played Siren Alley (or the whole second half of Bio2 for what matters), but wasn't there some kind of switch behind the reception desk? If I don't mistake it for something else, that switch couldn't be activated and it was probably a left-over from the developers. Could be worth adding it to the page as behind the scenes material. Pauolo (talk) 19:24, January 11, 2015 (UTC) :What reception desk is that? To use the same language from the main page's description, there's no desk in the vestibule where the splicers are harpooned. The office on the ground floor has a desk but there's no switch there (at least not one that I saw), there's just the bot shutdown panel. There's a desk near the health station, but nothing there either. Am I looking in the wrong place? :Unownshipper (talk) 23:19, January 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I just remember it was in the lobby, behind a table or a desk (I just assumed it was the reception one), but I'm probably mistaking with something else in the game. ::Edit: Nevermind, I've just checked on a video, I was mistaking it for the shutdown panel I guess. It must have been way too long since I've played that map, I didn't even remember that small office on the first floor. /: Pauolo (talk) 23:46, January 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Would this be the same switch that is mentioned in the removed Security Override audiolog? UpgradeTech (talk) 01:37, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :::No, Pauolo is correct: There is a switch on the desk in the office at the bottom floor, that doesn't do anything (or what we know of). It is labeled as "Security Shutdown" so I'd say it's the same switch that was mentioned in the log. :::Shacob (talk) 13:19, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::So my memory is still good, thx Shacob. :D ::::@UpgradeTech: Yes I thought of it the first time when I made the page for that diary. Somehow it sounded familiar and I don't where but I heard of that inactive button at the Pearl a few years ago. Pauolo (talk) 14:01, January 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::By God, y'all are right! I totally missed it the first time because the deak had been searched and all the drawers were open but the switch is there. Whatsmore if you press it. you hear the "power down" sound effect of the Bot Shutdown Panels (minus the coin deduction). What a fascinating little leftover and great eye Pauolo! :::::Unownshipper (talk) 00:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thx, I'm glad my obsession for details paid off. :D Pauolo (talk) 00:07, January 15, 2015 (UTC)